


Everything Has A Price

by sagaluthien



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child has feelings too and miss his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has A Price

Even if I hadn't liked every one in my family, I still cried after them. I didn't understand why I had to leave them. Why neither my mother nor father wanted me. Why they never touched me, not as they did with Ryssa and Styxx. 

When I had been sent to Estes, it was no better than what I had experienced at home. Estes had been cruel. He seemed easy to anger and there was things you didn't show in front of him. Crying was one thing.

If I felt I needed to I just didn't do it when any one could see. There had been times that I let my tears run, but it had resulted in beatings. In the beginning I heard a Tsoulus didn't show any weakness. Tears were a weakness, not a proof of humanity. 

As with so many other things I had learned the hard way I also learned to keep things from being visible. It was much easier to do it alone and within myself. Would I ever fail and show anything other than a sex lust I soon had the whip on my back. 

In the beginning the nights had been harsh; I had no one that came to try and comfort me, not as Ryssa had done at home. All I got was what was expected of a Tsoulus. That everything had its price.


End file.
